Diadema de Cuernitos
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【TomStar/ One-Shot】—Recuerda que, no soy el único con cuernos…—Ambos eran explosivos a su manera, Star siempre tuvo una curiosidad innata y Tom era alguien que atraía los problemas con mucha facilidad, no era difícil entender el cómo ambos sintieron aquella conexión inexplicable.


**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Aquí vengo con un nuevo One-Shot TomStar tal y como prometí 7u7**

 **Recien salido del horno :'D**

 **Espero les guste *-***

 **SVTFOE pertenece a Daron Nefcy©**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

« _Recuerda que, no soy el único con cuernos…_ »

.

.

Porque desde aquel baile de la campana de plata, sabían que algo entre ellos inmediatamente había conectado para bien. Eran dos jovencitos de 13 años viviendo el primer amor a flor de piel, después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal?

Él, príncipe del inframundo y ella, la princesa de Mewni.

Ambos eran explosivos a su manera, Star siempre tuvo una curiosidad innata y Tom era alguien que atraía los problemas con mucha facilidad, no era difícil entender el cómo ambos sintieron aquella conexión inexplicable.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa.

Los dos eran inexpertos y muy jóvenes para comprender el amor a la primera, donde tenían que aprender a aceptar los defectos del otro y quererlos tanto como sus virtudes.

El chico tenía problemas para controlar su ira, su naturaleza demoniaca y las actitudes violentas heredados de sus padres no se lo dejaba fácil. Era muy irritable y a veces celoso con la chica; Ella era muy desinteresada y le molestaba esa actitud de él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían seguir estando juntos…

Ese día Star se encontraba aburrida y algo atormentada, tanto por los estudios de princesa y de magia previa que tendría que estudiar si quería heredar la varita en los pocos meses que cumpliría sus 14 años, pero sobre todo, el revuelto de emociones que sentía en su interior en relación a Tom.

Ni siquiera le había podido decir a su padre que andaba con él si apenas se llevaban bien con el señor Dave, el padre de Tom ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterase que su pequeña andaba con el heredero del inframundo?

Su madre solo le aconsejaba que hiciera lo que su corazón desease, aún era muy joven y podría ser que aquel amor fuera pasajero cual estación de verano.

Luego de terminar su aburrida sesión de estudios, Tom fue a recogerla en su carruaje real afuera del castillo, por suerte su padre andaba en el castillo Johansen en el cumpleaños de su hermano y su madre le había dado permiso ya que se lo había ganado.

El chico no tardó en abrazarla con euforia llamándola por aquel lindo sobrenombre que tanto le gustaba, ella correspondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, Tom decidió que ya era hora de mostrarle el inframundo a la fémina, no era un lugar tan agradable como Mewni pero si quería que esto fuera más serio en un futuro –por si se llegasen a casar y compartir reinos- debía de conocer su hogar.

Al principio le tomó por sorpresa, pero su semblante cambió cuando supo que conocería un nuevo lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró al carruaje real del chico seguido de éste y sintió como descendían bajo tierra de manera precoz.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

No había palabras que lograran describir las emociones que sentía Star en esos momentos, el inframundo sin duda era curioso, atractivo, caluroso pero extrañamente acogedor. ¿Sería porque andaba de la mano con Tom y le estaba pasando de maravilla visitando diferentes lugares del reino?

Algunas comidas le parecieron extrañas y repulsivas, otras tenían un sabor curioso que mejor no quiso preguntar su procedencia por si acaso…, también había sitios donde vendían ropas características del reino. ¡Incluso una playa hecha de lava! Pero no fueron porque el chico le había dicho que era mejor ir cuando pasara cierto evento especial para disfrutar como se debía.

Incluso haciendo un puchero la hacía ver sumamente tierna y adorable a los ojos de él.

Al final, no había mucho más que hacer, solo caminar alrededor del castillo Lucitor, donde había un pequeño pueblo de habitado por demonios y calaveras de clase media y baja.

Agarrados de las manos caminaban tranquilamente, pero de un momento a otro Star se sentía extraña y observada en los alrededores por la multitud de manera repulsiva.

—Mira no tiene cuernos. ¿Cómo alguien así anda con nuestro príncipe? —Murmuró una demonio a su amiga de manera risueña y despectiva, lo suficientemente alto para que Star lo oyera.

Comentarios hirientes como esos se hacían presentes mientras más avanzaban por el pueblo, comenzándose a sentir incomoda, triste y al mismo tiempo, rechazada.

El chico andaba medio distraído en sus pensamientos, hasta ahora todo iba bien, no se había molestado con nadie y Star estaba feliz, no recordaba la última cita donde la pasaron así de bien sin sus ataques de ira. No obstante, cuando creyó que el día iba a terminar de manera perfecta, sintió como Star apretaba el agarre en su mano, la miró con sus tres ojos y la notó decaída, tocándose la diadema morada con incomodidad.

— ¿Star…?—No entendió de inmediato el porqué de su acción, cuando un comentario hiriente fue escuchado por uno de sus orejas puntiagudas y de pronto entendió lo que pasaba. Soltó un gruñido mientras que sus ojos se encendían de un rojo intenso y brillante—. ¡¿Quién osad a ofender a MI Novia?! —Cuestionó en un tono profundo y distorsionado.

— ¡Espera Tom! —intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

De las manos de Tom salieron furiosas llamas, los demonios y seres del inframundo que pasaban por ahí se atemorizaron, sintiendo el verdadero terror en sus no vidas. Las llamaradas comenzaron a quemar todo a su paso, los gritos temerosos no se hicieron esperar, al mismo tiempo de sonidos de pasos que se alejaban de ahí con rapidez.

¡Nadie tenía derecho a ofender a Star! Ella era su mundo, su Starship, su todo. ¿Qué importaba que no fuera un demonio? La amaba tal y como era. Por eso, la sangre le hervía y quería torturarlos hasta que no quedara nada de ellos.

La fémina suspiró frustrada por la escena que Tom montaba, exagerando todo como siempre. No se iba quedar más tiempo ahí, así que tomó las tijeras dimensionales que Pony Head le había regalado y se alejó lentamente del bullicio y desorden.

Mientras el chico lanzaba fuego a diestra y siniestra, de reojo vio una tienda que milagrosamente había quedado intacta, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió en primer lugar sino el hecho de ver la prenda detrás de aquel cristal roto.

Una grandiosa idea pasó por su cabeza, sonrió complacido mientras que la tomaba en sus manos, le iba a pagar al encargado pero éste se los obsequió con tal de que le perdonara su no vida.

Lo aceptó gustoso y se giró, vio a Star con mirada decepcionada observándolo por última vez mientras atrás estaba un portal abierto de tonos blanquecinos y celestes.

— ¡Espera Star! —Corrió hacia a ella y la detuvo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —Rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Cierra los ojos, por favor…—Pidió con suave y una ligera sonrisa, la chica se cruzó de brazos y resopló cumpliendo de mala gana la demanda del chico.

A estas alturas ya nada podía ser peor.

Cuando se aseguró que no estaba haciendo trampa, Tom colocó cuidadosamente una diadema de cuernitos de un color rojizo en la cabeza de ella luego de retirar la antigua que tenía puesta.

La fémina sintió como su cabello se encontraba desnudo por algunos segundos hasta que sintió de _eso_ en su lugar.

Abrió los ojos curiosa luego de oír dulce la voz de Tom dándole su aprobación para que lo hiciera, de inmediato miró hacia arriba y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, notando que la diadema era diferente con un toque bastante particular que resultaba.

—Ahora, ya no soy el único con cuernos—señaló éste sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se quedó sin habla por algunos segundos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se humedecieron. Sin darle tiempo a replicar, abrazó fuertemente a Tom conmovida y agradecida por aquel tierno y significativo detalle. Su rostro sollozaba en su pecho y éste la abrazó desde la cintura.

 _Atesoraría ese pequeño obsequio toda la vida._

.

.

Aún después de romper con él poco después y en malos términos, no pudo deshacerse del todo de la diadema de cuernitos, le gustaba mucho usarla ya que combinaba perfecto con su personalidad rebelde y revoltosa.

No lo hacía porque aún lo quería ¿Verdad?

 _«Recuerda que, no soy el único con cuernos…_ _»_

Aquella frase resonó fuerte y claro en sus pensamientos, removiendo todo en ella, recordando ese recuerdo distante de ambos, aceptando al final acompañarlo al baile de la luna roja. Aún le gustaba un poco… Además que intentó cambiar sus problemas de ira por ella, pareciéndole tierno, pero al final supo que no podía ir en contra de su naturaleza demoniaca quedando de nuevo en malos términos…

Tal vez no estaban destinados a estar juntos… Ni siquiera terminó por bailar con él, sino con un desconocido que resultó ser su mejor amigo.

Posteriores encuentros no fueron para nada agradables, intentó manipularla para que ser reina sea su única opción cuando no estaba lista para hacerlo, ahí se pensó que lo que sentía éste por ella no era amor si no una obsesión enfermiza. Le dejó claro que ya no quería saber más de él.

Luego vino el lio con sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, aunque aún estaba esa espinilla de Tom que la carcomía por dentro cada vez que se veía en el espejo incapaz de quitarse esa diadema durante mucho tiempo.

Como dicen por ahí, el primer amor nunca se olvida….

Superar a Marco no fue fácil, pero logró hacerlo poco a poco dándose cuenta de que en realidad su alma estaba unida con la de él de manera forzosa mediante la luna roja, no era un amor muy real que digamos, aunque habían tenido suficiente interacciones entre ellos como para surgir ese algo.

Aun así, algo no se sentían bien del todo.

A sus casi 15 años, jamás pensó en darle una segunda oportunidad a Tom luego de volver a bailar con él y sentir aquella conexión mágica entre ambos, reviviendo así las llamas de su amor que creía bien muerto con una amistad a lo primero, que después se convirtió en algo más luego de aquel _Demonicismo_ que le hizo darse cuenta que aún tenía sentimientos profundos por él.

No podía amar a dos personas a la vez.

Incluso cuando al principio pensó que estaba confundida y que utilizaba a Tom para olvidar a Marco, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el amor de ellos dos era incluso más fuerte que la maldición de la luna roja.

.

.

Algunas veces recordaba sus años de juventud, porque después de todo, llega el momento de crecer y con ello tomar sus responsabilices correspondientes por su estatus.

Actualmente casada con él, reina de Mewni y el Inframundo pero sobre todo, con dos hermosas bendiciones fruto de todo su amor.

Fueron tiempos difíciles y complicados, acoplarse a sus reinos y aceptar sus personalidades fue cosa perseverancia y mucho cariño de por medio, pero sin duda, al final todo había valido la pena.

— ¿Qué haces Starship?—Preguntó Tom a sus espaldas, la mujer se sobresaltó un poco por la sorpresa.

—No mucho—Contestó volteándose de frente y soltando la diadema en el mesita—. Solo recordaba cuando me diste esta diadema.

Sonrió con nostalgia y Tom se enterneció, pasó por su lado y tomó de la mesita aquella vieja diadema de cuernitos que la fémina miraba con tanta ensoñación y se la colocó en su cabeza, adornando sus mechones rebeldes como el primer día.

—Ahora no soy el único con cuernos—Guiñó el ojo coqueto y Star se sonrojó—. Aún te queda bien Star.

—Tonto—Replicó divertida, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El demonio lo correspondió, acariciando dulcemente su cabellera suelta y risada, para luego unir sus labios en un beso profundo.

 _En ese momento, no podía pedir nada más en el Multiverso para ser feliz._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Antes de que quieran matarme por no actualizar Jelous Bunny, dejenme excusarme como se debe (?)**

 **Verán, tengo el final del fic pero no se como continuar el segundo capítulo xd**

 **Los finales me salen solos, mi don mi maldición :'v**

 **Pero espero ya el lunes tenerlo listo y actualizar semanal como tenía pensando en un principio...**

 **Este One-Shot salio por el Headcanon de que Tom le dio la diedema de cuernitos a Star, adapté a mi manera el comic de la autora ptic-s de Tumbrl, su comic es hermoso pero tienen algunas **Incongruencia **y solo tomé la idea principal porque ni dialogos tiene uwu**

 **¿He dicho que odio la Luna roja? Pos lo resalto. Tengo mis razones para odiarla que explicaré despues ;)**

 **Entiendo el por qué algunas personas no les gusta el TomStar, pero quize recalcar que ambos más que destinados son complementarios y que, sus diferencias al final los uniría, Tom es un personaje egoista y algo obsesivo, pero ha sabido cambiar para bien (y espero que Daroon no aruine su desarrollo por dar el Starco al final e-e) Por lo que, pienso que ambos con el tiempo llegarían a aceptar lo malo del otro y aprenderían a cambiar poco a poco.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

 **Me dejan review :'D**

 **Y nos vemos en la proxima!**

 **Sayonara ;3**


End file.
